Innocent Power
by shyness123
Summary: Never in his life did Akashi think that he was going to be stuck with the creatures he hated most. Teiko Academy was suppose to be his new start, a place where he could be free from his father. Then again, the young hunter should have known something like this would happen. After all, nothing in his life as ever gone smoothly. GoM/Akashi, KuroAka, and others. Rating may go up


**Welcome to Innocent Power! **

**Sorry if the beginning is boring and short, but it's just a prologue. More exciting things are coming shortly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket nor any of the characters**

_He could feel the wet ground squishing underneath him as he ran. From what, he had no idea, but he had to continue, mostly because of the hand that was currently holding his was urging him forward. Distant shouts echoed behind them, though he could make out none of what was being said. He was yanked to the right abruptly and pulled behind a large tree. Two feminine hands grasped his shoulders, making him look up at the person in front of him. The boy squinted, trying to see who was holding him, but had no such luck. All he could make out was a tall figure with long hair that reached their waist. Rushed words poured from their mouth, but none was heard. He felt himself shake as another hand suddenly clasped one of his own. Involuntary tears streamed down his face as he watched the person in front of him run away. He desperately pulled and pulled to follow, but was taken the opposite way._

_He blinked and again the world blurred as he was picked up by another and ran. His small arms looped around a neck, brushing against soft hair that lied at its nape. He buried his face into that neck, seeking comfort as screams pierced the night air. _

…

_It's quiet. The cries of pain came to an abrupt end. He felt himself hiccup, his sobs became silent as he observed their surroundings. _

_Then it happened._

_The yelling started up again as did the footfalls, coming at them faster than before. They took a sharp left and ducked into a bushy area. He was pushed into a hollow in the plant, tears once again filling his already red-rimmed eyes. The person in front of him was like an enigma, he couldn't make out any facial features nor what they were wearing. The only thing was he could see was the shadowy outline of the figure as it bent down to his height._

_Their head came closer and closer, bypassing his face and straight to his ear. He would feel lips tickling it, a breathy hum could be heard, but still nothing registered in his mind._

_They slowly pulled back, only stopping to place a soft kiss on his forehead before standing up and turning around. Sobs left him as he reached out a hand to grasp the shadow of a person before they left him. They stopped, as if knowing that he didn't want to be left alone, but didn't turn around to face him, instead they just tilted his head back a bit and to the side. Even without seeing their face, he could tell there was a smile playing on their lips. Sound poured for their mouth, the sound abruptly turned into words, words that he could make out._

_He froze. The tears stopped momentarily. _

_They started spilling out at an even faster rate than before, his hand reaching out further, but suddenly the person was gone. He looked around, a whimper building up in his throat when he heard the sound of fighting resume. He peered behind the bush and saw shadows. Ghost-like people were arguing with each other, one of them being the person who had put him in his current spot._

_He took a deep breath before taking off into the surrounding darkness, embracing him as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran and ran and ran. He would have continued if it hadn't been for the tree he hit face first. Hot pain blossomed in his head immediately, obscuring his vison. He would have fallen back too if the tree didn't rap its branches around him._

_Wait. Trees can't move._

_He slowly looked up at the face of the one holding him, but before he could get a clear view, there was a snap of pain in his head. As the world was slowly being painted black, the only phrase he could make out was repeated endlessly in his head. _

"_Be a good little kitten and wait, okay?"_

_The boy could see no longer._

His eyes snapped open.

He screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end for now.<strong>

**I would like some opinions though. Like what should the GoM be? Like vampires or werewolves or something. Also I'm planning to add Nijimura in, but I need someone to go with him. The thing is, I want him to bottom and there is no way that would happen with Haizaki. I was thinking maybe Himuro, but I would love any suggestions.**


End file.
